The Test
by Emma I Martinez
Summary: I got this idea when I watch the Heart Catch Pretty Cure befriend there past/shadow selves so I was like 'What if the Sailor Scouts did this.'
1. Prologue

The Test

* * *

><p>(AN: I got this idea from Heart catch Pretty Cure episode 37 where they befriend their pastshadow selves and Yes Pretty Cure 5 Dark Dream and Cure Dream fight for Sailor Moon's turn. So this is the Sailor Scouts fight and befriending their past/shadow selves.)

(Serena's Dream POV)

"My dear daughter, Princess Serenity, I want you and the Sailor Scouts to go to the moon. Since the Kingdom has been rebuilt in the battle against Beryl, I want you to take a test with the Sailor Scouts and your Prince as I did with my scouts when I was 16. My computer form will be there to guide you. Two last things Serenity please bring your daughter for she needs to be here strong like you always are and even Pluto doesn't know what is this test is about because her mother and the rest of the scouts mother's did this test because I was the one who created it. I love you, Serena." My mother called to me explaining what I have to do on the Moon. "Okay Momma, I love you too." I mumbled in my sleep. I soon woke up later and headed to the temple while called the scouts and Darien about my dream.

(Afternoon in Raye's Temple Author's Pov)

"Alright let's do this. I want to see the moon. The kingdom has been rebuilt and I want to do this test Queen Serenity was talking about it could be fun." Lita said. "Well the test could be fun from an educational point of view." Amy declared. "Finally, I partake in this test do you guys how many years I waited so we can do this test? Well, do you?" Trista said happily. "Why aren't you guys guessing?" she continued. "I think I can can answer that it's because nobody wants to call you OLD." Mina answered. "Oh, Thank you.". Trista said politely. "I'm all for it because Michelle, Hotaru and I never been to the moon before." Amara declared. "I never been there too, it's because your future selves say I'm too young." Rini said painfully. "Well it's true." "Okay everybody in favor of going to the moon say 'I'." Serena announced. 11 'I's' we heard. "Great, now we can go the Moon. Let's transform then Sailor Teleport!" Serena commanded. "Oh, Serena." they muttered. Even Artemis and Luna.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Mini Moon Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

*Darien brings out a rose*

The Sailor Scouts then form a circle with Tuxedo Mask in the middle then preceded to go to the moon. Once they reached the moon they were changed into their princess and prince clothing and was greeted by Queen Serenity of the Moon. (AN: Pointless to say Serena barely contained her tears.) "Now that we got here Scouts transform again because you need to be in your Scout form to do this test. You may fight in anyway that involves your weapons or not. But prince you'll stay in your form for the test to be done. Three things left the only way you can pass this test is to resolve it, you can't return to Earth unless you all finished this. And right after the Scouts are done transforming the test will begin." The Queen spoke again. "Right." they all said.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!'"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Mini Moon Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

After the Scouts were done transforming they were teleported into different places representing each of their personality with flowers to match while there they looked for each other. Except the Inners, Neptune and Uranus but in separate places. Until they saw what the test was really. Them. But darker versions of them.

For Sailors Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Pluto their doubles had black on their uniforms when they were supposed to be white. Sailors Neptune and Uranus they had the golden bracelets from the time they joined Galaxia. Sailor Saturn double was her as Mistress 9. Rini double was Wicked Lady. The Prince of the Earth had him when he was brainwashed and had to fight his love in front of Beryl. For Sailor Moon her double was the same except for the wings which were a wicked black and was in a evil design.

"The test ... is us?" they all answered for themselves.

"*chuckle* Hello I'm your shadow self. You can call me your 'EVIL' self." their evil selves continued. "Let's get this test started. Shall we?"


	2. Dark Warrior of Time

Dark Warrior of Time

* * *

><p>(Pluto's POV)<p>

'_This is what my mom fought? Herself.' _I think to myself as I look at my other self. She then quickly attack me while I dodged it while the other me started saying.

**Punch**

"I can't interfere with Destiny because it's my job!"

**Kick**

"I fear that I never can fulfill my dream of being a Designer!"

**Tornado Kick**

"I committed Taboo and died to fulfill Destiny while my mother didn't! How could I compete with that!"

**Triple Kick**

"I don't want to be alone! I want to find love like Serenity! I'm worried that I will forever be alone!"

I started to realized it wasn't just my shadow it was my past self. Of course I always had those thoughts when I was the Time Gates. But I never had those thoughts anymore because I now have the Scouts they help me find friendship.

**Garnet Orb to Chest **

"Grunt"

"I was never allowed to interfere with the Dark Kingdom! I could've help them figure out that Serena was the princess! I could've help the prince not to be kidnapped and brainwashed! BUT I VOWED NEVER TO INTERFERE!"

**Swinging Garnet orb staff at good Pluto**

"One of those vows was to never look at the Battle of Gaxalia and this test. So I could never know what Neptune and Uranus were planning or what this test was!"

**Punching**

"I had to let Hotaru get hurt in the accident that killed her mother and terribly injured her! BECAUSE THAT WAS DESTINY!"

"I had to watch her father make the deal with Pharaoh 90!"

"I could watch the other Scout's future except when we were fighting Gaxalia, but I can't watch my own also I can never watch Galaxia's battles or this test, I can only watch them when they were done!"

**Kicking**

"I could've told them who was the Moonlight Knight or even Small Lady but I couldn't because the prince was to say it!"

"Speaking of Small Lady I couldn't rescue her from Wise Man's brainwashing! BECAUSE THAT WAS DESTINY!"

**More swinging of Garnet Orb staff at good Pluto**

"I just wish I could tell them something of their future!"

"The only person I told about the future was Queen Serenity. AND I LET HER DIE SO THE DARK KINGDOM COULD BE DESTROYED! I BASICALLY KILLED MY ONLY FRIEND!"

I finally had enough of this so I blocked my staff against hers. "Will you stop it already! Look. I don't have those thoughts anymore because I have the scouts they help me feel not lonely anymore. The Queen knew what were the consequences were and she knew the risks so we could have a bright future. If I want to find love I could adopt a dog or even try dating. I ... We might even find The One." I told her. "But what about the Time Gate?" she simply asked. I just took her into a hug an said "Don't worry my ... our mother told us 'Even when we're not at the Time Gate we are still at the there no matter where we go because of the time rules.'." She gasped at that then said "What about our dream of becoming a designer?" "It will happen sometime we have all the time in the world literally." We giggled at this she then said "So you don't need your past self anymore?" "No we are two sides of the same coin so how could I lose you." I answered her she gave a small smile, glowed my favorite color and then went into me. And I knew I passed the test.


	3. Dark Prince of the Earth

Dark Prince of the Earth

* * *

><p><em>'Everyone is facing themselves?' <em>I basically answered for myself as I look at my shadow. It was me when I had to fight Serena in front of Beryl. My shadow even had the blank eyes. He started attacking me so I had to defend myself he started saying things.

**Punch**

"I'm the PRINCE OF THE EARTH!"

**Kick**

"I'm supposed to be strong. But I was kidnapped and brainwashed to fight Serena! MY TRUE LOVE!"

**Multiple Punches**

"And if that wasn't bad enough I KICKED, CHOKED, AND ELECTROCUTED HER! WHAT'S EVEN WORSE I SMILED WHILE I ELECTROCUTED HER! I should always ask for her forgiveness sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her!"

**Tornado Kicks**

"And I forgot about her! I should've known who was the Moonlight Knight was me! Who else has MY EYES!"

**Multiple Kicks**

"I can't BELIEVE the things I DID to her when I regained my memories. When the dreams and visions appeared I BROKE HER HEART JUST PROTECT HER! I made her a LIVING HELL just so she could be safe!"

**Brings out sword to fight**

"I wish I didn't had to hurt her so badly! I'm supposed to be protecting her, she's the one protecting me!"

"I'm SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG! But I fell under the spell of Nehelenia! And I made her scared of me! I made her worry sick about me because I was pulled into Nehelenia's Mirror World! To make matters worst I hit Rini while I was under her magic!"

"When I was leaving for the US I was KIDNAPPED AGAIN because of Gaxalia and my star seed was taken and my true love and to watch it HAPPEN!"

"I FEEL LIKE I WAS BORN TO MAKE HER WORRIED AND SAD FOR ME!"

"I guess Rini gets her weakness from me."

This was when I had enough. When I found an opening I had trip him and he fell to the ground. "Will you give a rest! Serena already forgave me ... us for this and everything that we put her through. Of course I ... we deserve her because we made her happy in the past, we make her happy now, and we make her happy in the future! And don't you say that our daughter is weak!" I told him fiercely "Oh the future huh, do you know what our future selves did to us?! He gave us nightmares of Serena getting hurt and told us to stay away from her!" He told me just as fierce. "I know, but I'll make better for our past self when it's time for us to make those dreams and vision we'll go make them a little bit easier to handle it'll say : 'Serena, your love is in danger you must protect her at all cost!'." I told him my plan. "We'll? Me too?" he questioned "Of course you're me right." I answered "But what about those walls that we put up to protect ourselves from getting hurt from the accident when we were a kid?" he asked "Don't you remember? Fiore and Serena were the first to break our walls before Andrew, Elizabeth, or Rita. Fiore for being a friend and Serena for giving me a rose to give to him when he was leaving. Serena even became the best girlfriend ever and after a few months of breaking her heart and we got back together I learned that she was going to be my wife and a mother to Rini sure I blushed madly but that was the best news ever. Having your soul mate as your wife and a wonderful mother to your child that moment was amazing." I again answered. "So you don't need your past self anymore?" he'd again asked "I do need you to look at the moments before Crystal Tokyo like when I ... we first started falling for Serena when we're doing the painting for Peggy Jones. With those moments and so many others in the past that are good like when Serena and us got back together. That was one of the best moments of our life. Hey I know we don't usually take that bad with the good like Serena does, but at least we can try to learn."

Just like that his eyes were full of light he then turned blue-green and finally went into me. I guessed I past the test.

(AN: I'm sorry I didn't update in a while but here's a chapter.)


	4. Dark Warriors of the Inner Solar System

Dark Warriors of the Inner Solar System

* * *

><p>(AN: Forgive me for not updating this. And I will not be doing the fighting dialogue anymore.)<p>

"Wow." a surprised Jupiter said and continued. "Mercury do you have any explanation about this?" "Well, it looks like the Test is us just darker. Now we just have we just to resolved this." Mercury explained. "How?" Mars asked irritatedly. "I wonder how everyone else doing?" Venus casually asked. "Venus,really?" the other three asked her seriously. Then the Jupiter double quickly sprang into action and kicked the real Jupiter the other doubles took this to start the fight with the real version of them.

"Jupiter! Augh!" Mars, Mercury, Venus grunted. While the four doubles quickly chuckled and said and continually said in a four creepy simultaneously voice . "Let the test begin."

*Fight starts*

"WE MADE SERENA CRY! WE MADE HER FACED BERYL AND DARK ENDYMION ALONE! SHE HAD TO WATCH US DIE! When we're brought back to life WE FORGOT ABOUT HER! If that wasn't enough SHE HAD TO WATCH US DIE AGAIN! (Mars only) SHE HELD MY DYING BODY!(Back to all four) WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER GUARDIANS WE'RE LOUSLY AT THAT! (Mars, Mercury, Jupiter doubles)"Why were we given this gift of intelligence, psychic powers, and strength because of this we were shunned from the other students." (Mercury double only) "The only friends I had were the teachers." (back to all 3) "The fellow students were afraid of us, couldn't they see we wanted friends." (Venus double) "When Sailor V was in I was so in lonely because I looked like her. They thought I was a snob or shy because I didn't interact with them." (Mars and Mercury double) "WE SLAPPED OUR PRINCESS!(Jupiter and Venus double)"We are so jealous of Darien's and Serena's love for each other even Artemis's and Luna's love. Why can't we find love!?" (All 4) "Those years of isolation made us so LONELY!" "I get now, these are past selves when we were mad at the people around us because we were alone." the real Mercury explained. "I think we got that covered, man I didn't you guys felt that way." said the real Venus. "You too." snorted the real Mars. "So are supposed to talk about how we feel now? Or something?" asked the real Jupiter. "Well, how do you feel now?" the doubles asked creepily in monotone voices. "How creepy is that?" the real Venus ask. "Very. This is like the time that Serena defended Amy from us because we had trouble with our homework." "Definitely." agreed the real ones. "Ok let's do this." the real Venus said as she walked up to her double and put her hands on the doubles shoulders. The double look surprised. "Sometimes I'm glad that I had to die because I bet it would've been more painful for her if her friends had to hurt her love. I know it would've been if I was the Moon Princess. I don't feel lonely anymore Serena gave me more faith than I ever had before. Sure I ... we might be jealous of couples love. The Goddess of Love and Beauty doesn't need a boyfriend to make her happy. We just need the people we love." the real Venus said. "You know she right." the real Mercury added "Even though we will have despair in our future..." the real Mars added as well. " ... We will have friends to help us." the real Jupiter concluded then the real 4 spoke at once. "We have our friends and love ones to help us fight our loneliness after all we are the Sailor Team." The 4 doubles just looked shocked and then just giggled at what they heard. Then glowed into the real Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus colors and went into them.

"We passed." the real ones said.


	5. Dark Warriors of the Ocean and Wind

Dark Warriors of the Ocean and the Wind

* * *

><p>"Neptune are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Uranus cockily asked. "You really have to asked me that? Of course I see them ... er us from the time we joined Galaxia, betrayed the other Scouts, and KILLED PLUTO AND SATURN!" Neptune asked angrily. "Enough talk .." the Neptune double began. "Let's Fight." the Uranus double ended. They began to fight and the doubles started saying.<p>

"We fought our PRINCESS! OUR DUTY IS PROTECT HER NOT FIGHT HER! We foolishly combined our attacks and she ended up taking the blow for Mistress 9!" (Neptune double) "I hit her with my attack!" (back to both) "We taunted her and the other Sailor Scouts. We had to get close to Lita to have her Heart Crystal removed to see if it was a talisman. We should've apologize to her but we didn't. If that wasn't bad enough we betrayed the Scouts and joined Galaxia! WE KILLED PLUTO AND SATURN! SATURN WAS JUST A KID AND WE KILLED HER! SHE AND PLUTO HAVE EVERY RIGHT OF NOT FORGIVING US! WE BECAME HER FAMILY FOR A PERIOD OF TIME THEN WE KILLED HER! WE'RE TERRIBLE PARENTS!" (AN: I love that quote from SpongeBob Square pants.) (Uranus double) "I SLAPPED SERENA! I SLAPPED OUR FUTURE QUEEN! I PUNCHED STAR FIGHTER IN THE STOMACH AND I HIT SERENA, SAILOR STAR LIGHTS, AND CHIBI-CHIBI WITH MY ATTACK! THEY DESERVE NOT TO FORGIVE ME! (Both doubles) WE SHOULD'VE TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT OUR PLAN! (AN: I think the quote for this is 'Fool your allies before deceiving your enemies.'. Or something like that. Because that's basically what they did.) BUT WE DIDN'T! BECAUSE WE THOUGHT THEY COULDN'T KEEP A SECRET! WE FOUGHT OUR FUTURE QUEEN FOR WHO SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE FUTURE WORLD!" (Uranus double) "I TRIED TO HIT HER WITH ALL MY MIGHT!" (Neptune double) "I HOLD HER DOWN SO URANUS COULD HIT HER!" (back to both) "After all we put them through we should just be BANISHED from Crystal Tokyo." As soon as the doubles said 'Tokyo' they're about to punch the real Neptune and Uranus in the face. But the real Neptune and Uranus didn't give them the chance because they blocked it at the last second.

"They forgave us!" the real Neptune and Uranus shouted. With that shout they manage to force the doubles back about 10 feet with a punch to the double's stomachs. the double's grunted. "We knew as soon as they saw us blast Galaxia with her OWN bracelets they would know that we had this planned. We knew where ever Pluto and Saturn were they saw it and forgave us. And for Lita we'll apologize as soon as we're done with this test!" The real Neptune and Uranus yelled and punched at the doubles. Then Neptune made the connection. "Uranus, remember what Queen Serenity said 'We need to resolve the test.' we need to resolve our past. Maybe the doubles are like this because we didn't forgive ourselves. And each other." Neptune said realizing the test. "You may be right Neptune. I forgive you and myself." Uranus spoke. "And I forgive you and myself." Neptune apologized. The doubles were shocked then just simply smiled, glowed their signature color and finally went into them.

"We passed." The real said.

(AN: I'm sorry not updating. Writer's block is tough I trying to finish this story before I start the 4th chapter for the Love and Heartbreak of Endymion and Serenity series.)


	6. Dark Small Lady

Dark Small Lady

* * *

><p><em>'No way how can she be here?'<em> I think to myself before she started attack and say things to me.

"I wasn't supposed to touch Mommy's crystal. But I didn't listen and I touch it. Look where it got us: We almost destroyed our home, made Daddy and Mommy break up, made them and the Sailor Scouts worried sick about me, made said Sailor Scouts so worried about my safety they were forced to go in Rubeus's spaceship, ran away from them to get back home in the palace, we didn't reveal the truth to them, ran away again straight into Wiseman, let him brainwashed us turned us evil to try to defeat Daddy and Mommy, had hurt Daddy and Mommy, but later we were returned back to normal, defeated Wiseman and his stupid Black Crystal, went back home to Crystal Tokyo. Sums it up right. What I want to know is why? Why I wasn't grounded? I mean I joined the very people who destroyed my home and who hurt Daddy and Mommy. I'm just as weak as my dad was since he once told of his stories when he was brainwashed by Beryl and force to fight Mommy. I guess evil always catches up on Daddy and Mommy. I should know I joined the bad guys. Shall I talk about Hotaru. Why am I friends with her she took my Heart Crystal out of me. I guess I deserve it after all what happened that I did in my past. That reminds me why didn't Pluto help me with I was kidnapped by Wiseman? I guess I have poor choices in friends or she just plan didn't like me. Let's face it who can like or even love an ex-villain?" She said.

"Serena and I can." I simply answered. "Huh." My double questioned. "Don't you see? I love my Dad, Hotaru, Armara, and Michelle. Armara and Michelle told me in Crystal Tokyo about what they did when Galaxia came to the Earth. They joined her side to try to take her Star Seed and try to save the other Sailor Soldiers that lost their lives trying to defeat her. Hotaru fought Mistress 9 the real person who took my Heart Crystal. Mistress 9 just took over Hotaru's body to take it! During the fighting she became Sailor Saturn and gave me my Heart Crystal back! Serena touched Darien's heart and brought him back to the side of good just like she did to us." I explained. "Oh yeah, so you just automatically forgive them?" she question, "Yes, because it wasn't their doing they were forced or planned it to go this way. Just like we were forced we were brainwashed. Just let it go because that's what Serena and Darien did. And that's what I will do. Serena and Pluto learned that you can't go against destiny what happened when I was 6 was destiny! My Dad, Mom, and friends all accepted it. So I'll accept too. Like my mother through my family, friends and love! I may not to be exactly like her, but i'll do my best! Like my Moon Grandma said 'I have to resolved this' I accept what happened in the past and try to make a better future!" I told her. She then gave a simple smile, turn into my princess self, glowed pink and red, and finally went into me. "I passed." I just say.

(An: Only 2 more chapters to go :))


	7. Dark Warrior ofDeath,Destruction,Rebirth

Dark Warrior of the Death, Destruction, and Rebirth

* * *

><p><em>'I thought I destroyed<em> her?' I think to myself but here she is. The person I was Mistress 9. She then started attack with her hair and talk coldly to me.

"Why did daddy let me live? Why did he sacrifice his body for me to live? He couldn't let me go could he? He turned me into Mistress 9 he cause me to tore out Rini's Heart Crystal. Where is the daddy I used to know before the accident? How could Rini forgive for taking for Heart Crystal? I was too weak to get Mistress 9 out of my body till the last minute. She used my body to lure Serena into a trap. I wonder why my Daddy did that just to keep me alive. I choked him, Amara, and Michelle in this form! How can I expect them to forgive me! Speaking of parents. What wonderful parents I have: Amara, Michelle, and Trista. But I don't think they even love me at all. Trista, the guardian of the time gate, warrior of TIME, didn't help me in the accident that took my real mother! She could've help us, but she chose not to. Then Amara and Michelle killed us! Did they EVEN love me?! I guess that was Karma working. Isn't?! Amara and Michelle raised me for a few weeks and killed me! Why?!" She shouts.

At this moment I finally used my Silence Glaive to cut the hairs that all around from her attacks. "To defeat Galaxia. They did that to try to defeat Galaxia. If they told us Galaxia would know something was up. That's why they kept it a secret!" I yelled at her. "And I forgave them I when I saw what they had in store for her." "You bring up good points. But how explain me being Mistress 9?" she questioned. "Daddy did that for me because he didn't care what happened to him as long I was alive I was just a little girl when the accident happened. The thing that was controlling him made me Mistress 9 it wasn't him! Mistress used my body mass to choke them. That wasn't me! Amara, Daddy, and Michelle forgave me what I put them through just what they put me through. Trista couldn't interfere what happened to me because that was destiny. Rini has a forgiving heart. So she automatically forgave when she found out I was being possessed by Mistress 9! THEY ALL FORGAVE ME! Just like I forgive myself." I told her.

She then just look surprised and just smiled, glowed, turn into me before the accident, and then went into me.

"I passed." I said to myself.


	8. Dark warrior of the Moon

Dark Warrior of the Moon

* * *

><p><em>'Me? I can't fight me." <em>I think to myself. She then starts attacking me I immediately defend myself by flying away from her on my wings but she follows me and starts saying stuff to me. (AN: Just deal with her flying she flew in the Anime and Manga.)

(AN: Mirage Cure Blossom introduces herself.)

"Hello, as you guessed I'm you. But I'm your past self and dark self I'm also called the Shadow Sailor Moon leader of the Shadow Sailor Scouts. We are created by the darkness and sadness that lives in the Sailor Scout's hearts, Darien is even fighting against his darkness and sadness in his heart, so I'm your darkness. Let get the test started. Shall we? Why? Why am I still friends with the Sailor Scouts, Star Lights, and Tuxedo Mask? They either abandon, betray, or leave me. Some even brainwashed. I guess I suck at making friends. I mean look at Molly I only talk to her at lunch same with Melvin. Look at my family I have to hide this from them. I've been lying to them ever ever since I became Sailor Moon. I wished so many times I could tell them but I can't. For the sake of the future. Shall I talk about my past: Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion Darien Shields all of them the same person and my SOUL MATE that was kidnapped and brainwashed to fight me I had to fight to get him back to me! I still surprised i'm still with him after all he CHOKED, ELECTROCUTED, and KICKED me he even SMILED when he did it. After I got him back he DIED for ME, FORGOT ABOUT ME, DATED ME, AND BROKE MY HEART TO PROTECT ME! Let's talk about Rini now. That girl gets into so much trouble. She told us what happened when Crystal Tokyo was almost destroyed. By touching the Crystal I told her not to touch it but she touch it and almost destroyed our future home and joined the dark side we did however get her back all I want to know is: 'Did I ground her?'. Because if I didn't that shows how weak I am in the future. Let's talk about the Sailor Scouts now: The Legendary Warriors to PROTECT me it seems like I'M the ONLY DOING ANY PROTECTING! They let me do the heavy work. ME! And the blame me for being late. How of them. That's what happened every battle that we fought from Beryl to Galaxia. Boy they need to lay off the scolding. You know I bet they think of me as a duty. A duty that has to be betrayed by FRIENDS AND LOVE! They died by the Doom and Gloom Sisters and Galaxia so I COULD LIVE AND DEFEAT THEM! They made wish I was dead so could be with them! Darien, the Scouts, and Rini made me wish I was DEAD! Because they weren't with me! Hey, I guess I haven't change at all. I'm STILL THE DEPENDENT MEATBALL HEADED CRYBABY KLUTZ WHO GETS BAD GRADES! I HAVEN'T CHANGE!" Shadow Sailor Moon yelled and threw a ball of energy to make Sailor Moon fall from the sky. It succeeded. Sailor Moon went unconscious and went down seconds later, when she hits the ground she wakes up with Shadow Sailor Moon looking down at her. Shadow Sailor Moon then questioned "Why not we bring a few friends here?" She then grabbed some dirt from the crater that Sailor Moon made, whispered to it, then blew it, the dirt then became Queen Beryl, The Doom and Gloom Girls, Dark Endymion, Galaxia when she was controlled by Chaos and Wicked Lady. They then said "Pitiful Moon Princess Serenity prepare to meet your death!" They then raised their weapons simultaneously to kill Sailor Moon. But Sailor Moon questioned as she just nonchalantly brushed the dirt of her wings and uniform. "How can you kill me? You guys are literally pieces of dirt." They just gasped including Shadow Sailor Moon as true to Sailor Moon's words the dirt that made Queen Beryl, The Doom and Gloom Girls, Dark Endymion, Galaxia, and Wicked Lady were turn back into dirt and went back into the ground. "How ... weak are you, you can't even fight against dirt?" Shadow Sailor Moon snarled. "Easy they were just illusions you can't fight against illusions. I want you to know something, I'm happy do want to know why? You said it yourself you are my darkness and sadness, I was afraid that my darkness and sadness will be bottled up forever, I'm glad it's a being that I can talk to. My psychical body might be weak but my heart is invincible. I plan to tell my family and friends who I am on the day of my wedding. Also I have changed." Sailor Moon explained. "Why? I'm create by your darkness and sadness. I'm created by the sad feeling whenever somebody scolds you for being a brat, clumsy, selfish, whiner! I'M THE THING THAT YELLS FROM THE INSIDE OF YOU THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO YELL AT THEM TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shadow Sailor Moon yelled while gathering energy to blast Sailor Moon. She threw the ball of energy at Sailor Moon. But before the energy hit Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon just smiled and deflected it. Shadow Sailor Moon was awed and fell to the ground. "How? I put all of my strength into that attack you couldn't have deflect it. I was created to fight you. This is the only thing I know how to do but I can't do my duty. Happiness, laughter, loneliness, sorrow, and all the other feelings in people's hearts I never learned them." She cried harshly. Sailor Moon just walked to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay just let it go. You can learned because you have a heart. I believe everyone has a heart except illusions. but you are not an illusion you're a person." Sailor Moon told Shadow Sailor Moon. "A heart?" Shadow Sailor Moon questioned as she cried even more and glowed pink went into Sailor Moon.

"I passed." Sailor Moon said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

(AN: Epilogue to come. Stay tuned.)


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Author's POV)

* * *

><p>After their glow the Scouts and Prince Endymion found themselves in a garden with statues of themselves and their past life's mothers in exact detail. "I remember now this is the Garden of Balance all of us except Hotaru and Rini used to be struck by awe because there were statues here of our past mother's that had every exact detail of them." Sailor Moon gasp at where they were. "Indeed. I'm glad you recognized this place Serenity." The Queen spoke. "You see I created this test because I was the first Sailor Moon, but I wasn't nearly powerful as you Serenity I still had Prism Power when the Nega-verse appeared and destroyed us. When I was 14 I became Sailor Moon. Your mothers of the past and I had such a fun time together as Sailor Scouts including your mother Prince Endymion as she was Sailor Earth but since you were a boy you became Tuxedo Mask. This is why you are who you are and destiny chose for you to become a boy. The reason I created this test was because your past mothers and I were facing an enemy we eventually defeated the enemy but it cursed us to become half-light and half-dark. Ever since we were cursed that day I tried to find a solution of what to do to us, back into all light like the warriors of light we are meant to one day I had it 'Why not resolve the darkness inside of us?' it worked. By making it the form of this test." Queen Serenity explained. "Then why My Queen, did you make us do the test?" Pluto asked. "It was because I watch all of your battles with you. I saw what you guys had to face from Beryl to Galaxia I saw what happened and I saw what your hearts contained still sadness the complete opposite of happy, because of you guys had to do to ensure the safety of the Earth." The Queen explained again. "So the test was to confront our past selves to find happiness?" Sailor Moon asked. "Yes my dear Serenity. Now it's time for you to go. Oh, Rini why don't you give your 'Moon Grandma' as you called me a hug. Hm?" The Queen suggested and Rini did it right away. After they hugged Sailor Moon began to hug the Queen until she was interrupted by someone's throat clearing. "Um, Serena we're sorry of what we did to you." Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon, and the Scouts apologized. "Why?" She asked. "For being brainwashed, being evil, and hurting you." Darien and Rini explained. "For having you to watch us die." the Inner Scouts explained. "And for slapping you." Amy and Raye included. "For not helping you with Beryl." Pluto explained. "For hitting you with our attacks, battling you, and joining Galaxia, this goes to you to Pluto and Saturn." Neptune and Uranus explained. "And also slapping you." Uranus included. "Also, Lita sorry we hung out with you to wait and see if your Heart Crystal was a Tailsman." both Neptune and Uranus included again. While Pluto included. "Saturn I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with the accident that took your mother and hurt you." "Aww. You guys come here group hug. And apology accepted." She said as they all went for a group hug. The Queens throat cleared then she spoke. "It's time to go and remember what I said Serena I'll always be watching you." The Queen summoned a ball of light which then made them de-transform and go back to the Shrine to continue with their lives.<p> 


End file.
